


The one gifted with the powers of ice and snow

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Frozen(?), Labyrinth
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Happy, Jareths great with babies, Not sure what happened here, sweet little fluff fic, the baby that was wished away, this might be a cross over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: A baby girl that is saved by the goblin king from the icy and bitter winds of Russia is given to a new fae family but Before saying good bye to the king, she is gifted with a last gift..She is made the queen of the ice and snow...Because where's a king without a queen?Might add more chapters





	The one gifted with the powers of ice and snow

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to happen but hey I'm gonna see where this goes....

P“I wish for the goblin king to take you away.” She whispers with her last breath as she the succumbs to the cold bitter winds of the Russian winter.

But the babe in her stiff arms doesn't whimper nor wail as her mother’a light fades. Nor does she cry when The King of goblins pets her from her mother's frozen grip.

Even though the child is born from the land of ice and snow, she's a warm baby and does nothing but giggle and coo as she is passed from Goblin to Goblin, getting her shots and her check up and boo boos foxed.

The babe doesn't cry when her new mother wept in joy or at booming sound of her new father's voice.

Nor does she weep when she is poked and prodded by her new and very curious family members.

“What will you name her?” Her new aunt ask, the new fae mother looks to the king and smile in joy.

“Elsa.” 

The king smiles and says his goodbyes to happy new family.

The babe that is swaddles and loved, is peering over her new mother's shoulder as the king waves goodbye.

This when the tiny baby whimpers and wails as bitterly as the winter she was rescued from.

The king sighs and shakes his head,  
His voice is gentle when he scolds the babe for fussing.

“Now now little Elsa, this isn't goodbye forever.i'll give you a gift to remember me by…The gift of ice and snow.”

The babe shivers and coos as her heart is touched by the king's gift, but know there is nothing to fear. The sight of his gift is a single curl the color of pure snow.

And with one last gentle kiss to the hands the king whispers:

“Till we meet again my little queen…”


End file.
